Gem Knights
by Silverfox0
Summary: Ruby (Elesis) is one of 4 princesses of Velder. She has a younger brother who stays home and a mother who works as a model. Her father is a power hungry king who works all the time. He wants his daughter to get married and she runs away. Ruby goes to an academy in Altera where she meets all kinds of people. Little does she know her fiance is also at the academy. What will Ruby do?
1. Chapter 1

IV

Chapter 1: A runaway princess

In Velder, there is a princess who doesn't want to live the life of royalty. She just wants to live a normal life with normal friends attending a normal school. That is all she asks for, but there is only one problem with that. She has an overprotective father who won't let her out of his sight. He has three guards around her at all times. But today is the day she has been waiting for; the moment to escape. This young lady has her plan all mapped out. Just to give you a description of what she looks like she has long red hair that goes to her waist. She has crimson eyes that look like a burning fire. She has skin that glistens in the sun. Her smile is like the most beautiful thing that you have ever seen. She also has a giant sword, which she calls Claymore. Well, that's my description. Anyway, she will spend a day with her dad and at night she will escape. She already made plans to attend an academy as cover.

Ruby's Dad- So, how was your day today sweetie?

Ruby- (with annoyance) It was okay. Can you please explain to me why you took off of work and came to spend time with me even though your schedule is full of things you must do and a lot of work you must finish.

Ruby's Dad- Can't a father take time off his busy schedule to visit his daughter. Is that...

Ruby- (cutting him off) You are the king of Velder. The only time you visit me is during my birthday, a holiday, or if you want something. It isn't my birthday and it isn't a holiday, so you must want something. What do you want because if you just came to talk then I'm leaving to go home.

Ruby's Dad- Okay, you got me I do want something. I was thinking about all the other kingdoms and their might be a prince in one of those kingdoms. So I was thinking it was time you got married to a prince and combine a kingdom. There's this nice young man that is interested in meeting you so I took the liberty of arranging...

Ruby- (cutting him off) (with an angry tone in her voice) I don't want to marry someone i don't know. I would rather marry one of my friends then marry a stranger. I'm leaving and don't think about sending those guards because I can take care of myself.

Ruby's Dad- (calling off the guards) Okay, nice talking to you.

Ruby's Dad- (to guards) Keep a close eye on her and make sure you keep her distance. If she gets into trouble tell me asap.

Guards- Yes sir.

As Ruby walks to the front gate of her house she is putting some thoughts together wondering why her father would want her to get married at 16. It wouldn't be fair for her to get married at 14 and her father getting married at 27.

Ruby- If this goes on I'm going to go crazy.

Gate Official- You are allowed access Princess Ruby.

Confused she walks in and the gate closes behind her. She walks to the her front door and opens it using her key. She goes in and the usual happens. The maids and butlers greet her. When she walks passed them she says their dismissed and they go on with what they do. Which is cooking, cleaning, things I can't mention, ect. She goes up to her room to prepare for her escape form her father's clutches. She enters her room. Her room is big, perhaps the size of a house that has 5 bed rooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Anyway, back to the room. She has a huge bed full of stuffed animals and pillows. She has a closet that is walk-in, and I mean walk-in. Her bathing area is big, as big as an amusement park pool. She also has a balcony where she will make her escape.

Ruby- Well, I got all my stuff packed. I wonder what time it is? (looks over at clock) Oh no, it's 7:29! He is about to send his stupid guards to come check on me. (quickly takes bags and hides them under her bed).

Guard- (opens door) Princess it's time for dinner.

Ruby- Okay, I'll be down in a second.

Guard- (closes door)

Ruby- That was close.

Ruby leaves her room and goes down the stairs to get to the dinner table. She walks through the door and sees her brother and 3 sisters seated at the table, along with her mother and surprisingly her father. She sits in the empty seat that was left for her, but it was next to her father. As the food is brought to them her father stands up with his glass held high and says I have an announcement.

Ruby's Dad- I have an announcement for all of you. As you know my daughter, your sister, and your born child is 14. I was thinking it would be to soon to do this to her, but I think I made the right decision. Our oldest daughter will be getting married to a nice young prince on another continent. They will get married next fall under the "Forever Tree" and after that they will live their lives as a happy couple.

Ruby's Mom- Oh, how wonderful Ruby. Aren't you excited.

Ruby- (angry) Excited, what is there to be excited about? I never wanted this. I never asked for this. All I want to do is live a normal life with normal friends and live in a normal house, but I can't do that because I'm a princess. If you really thought about me then you would let me do things myself.

Ruby's Dad- This is not up for discussion. I do what is best for you.

Ruby- If you knew what was best for me then you would leave me alone and let me be.

Ruby's Dad- You don't mean that.

Ruby- I do mean it. (runs to her room while saying) Just leave me alone.

The dinner room is left in silence and then the unexpected happens.

(phone rings)

Ruby's Dad- Hello...Yes...I can't now...Okay I understand...Bye. I must go to the throne room and take care of some business, I won't be back till tomorrow. No one and I mean no one bother her. I'll deal with her when I come back.

With that said the king walked out the dinner room and left the huge house/castle. The rest of the family went to their rooms and they all went to sleep except for one. Ruby got her bags from under her bed. She went out to her balcony and tossed her bags off. She got her Claymore and jump off the balcony landing on a tree branch. She looked behind her to see if everything was still as it was. The room was the same. The balcony door was closed and that was all she had to check. She started making her way down the tree and finally got to the ground. She ran to a hill where there was a huge wall and she ran to a bush and moved it out the way. There was a hole in the wall of the kingdom. She tossed her bags through the hole in the wall and went through. She was outside the castle and she was finally free. All she had to do is leave and probably never come back. She put on her cloak and rapped her Claymore in a cloth so that people wouldn't recognize it. She got her bags and made her way to the airship. She got to the air ship just in time because they only had enough room for 1 more person. The airships captain was a human with a nasod arm and a sword for any who want to take over. He is also the captain of the Crow Mercenaries Knights. His name is Raven. Back to Ruby, she was amazed about how many people were trying to leave, but we all have our reasons. The road to the school Ruby was going to is a long one. It would take till Monday.

Ruby wakes up on the air ship and notices that she is in the loading docks of the academy's city. She grabs her things and gets off the ship. She starts to head to the academy so she can finalize her transfer of schools. While on her way there she thinks about where she is going to stay.

Ruby- I wonder where I'm going to stay, because I can't live in the dorms. That would be an easy way to find me. I should probably get an apartment. That would be a hard place to find me. That's my plan.

While walking Ruby bumps into a boy with red spiky hair and red eyes like blood. He had a giant sword like the her Claymore. He had a first year academy suit on. He helped Ruby and asked if she was okay.

Mysterious boy- Are you okay?

Ruby- Yes, by any chance, do you go to the Academy of Skills?

Mysterious boy- Yes, are you going there by any chance?

Ruby- Yes, I was heading there so I could see what the school was like.

Mysterious boy- Well, I guess that's what open house is for.

Ruby- What's open house?

Mysterious boy- Open house is when you visit the school a day early just to see what it's like before you go.

Ruby- Oh okay, by any chance might I ask you your name?

Mysterious boy- It's Zircon, Zircon Smith. What's yours.

Ruby- I can't tell you.

Zircon- It's okay, as long as you know my name I can call you a friend.

Ruby- Well, what ever you say. I might see you tomorrow so see ya.

Ruby heads to the academy leaving the red haired boy to think on what happened.

Zircon- (to himself) What an interesting person, looks like this school is going to be more fun then I though.

Ruby enters the academy and goes to the reception desk and ask the receptionist for her uniform. She was given the uniform and left the academy without looking around. She goes back into the city to look for an apartment. She tried everywhere but everything was either taken or too high of a price. What is she going to do now?

Meanwhile in Velder. The king comes home to talk to his daughter so that he can tell her she has no choice but to marry. He goes to her bed room door and opens it.

Ruby's Dad- Ruby, I've come to talk to you about getting married.

There was silence in the room.

Ruby's Dad- Ruby, are you even listening?

Silence filled the room. The king was fed up with the silence. He called his guards so he can understand the situation.

Ruby's Dad- (in an angry voice) Guards!

Guards- Yes sir.

Ruby's Dad- Did my daughter leave under the supervision of you three.

Guards- No sir.

Ruby's Dad- That sly girl. She ran away, and she though I wouldn't notice. Guards, send a message to our "special" neighbors. Tell them the marriage will have to be postponed until she gets back. She will be back and when she comes she will marry weather she wants to or not. She will learn what it means to cross the king. Go send the message and do it quickly.

Guards- Yes sir.

Thinking about what happened the king goes to his room to sleep and wait for the day his daughter comes back.


	2. Chapter 2

V

Chapter 2: Meeting him makes his life a mess

Review of chapter 1- Ruby escaped from her father's clutches and goes to the academy. She meets a mysterious boy with red hair and a big sword. She finds out that he will be a first year. She can't find a place for her to live and her father finds out she escaped. What will happen now.

Ruby wakes up and notices she is in a room. She gets up suddenly and wonders what she's doing there. The door of the room opens and a boy with red hair walks in. He tosses a box on the bed. Ruby looks confused while she opens the box. A school uniform is in it. Still confused she notices the red haired boy starts to close the door.

Ruby- Wait, I have a couple of questions to ask you.

Zircon- Yes, what would you like to ask?

Ruby- First things first, what am I doing here?

Zircon- Well, you needed a place to stay so I offered my place. At first you said no but then you passed out so I took your bags and carried you on my back and put you in this bed.

Ruby- Okay, that answers all my questions, but is it really okay to stay here?

Zircon- Yeah, as long as you don't mention it.

Ruby- Okay, I won't mention a thing.

Zircon- You should get ready for school, your going to be late.

Ruby- What about you?

Zircon- Don't worry about me.

Ruby- Okay, whatever you say.

Zircon walks out the room and goes to his own room to get his stuff. Ruby gets dressed and gets her Claymore, but keeps it in the cloth. She walks to the front door and exits the house. When she gets outside she sees a hoard off people in academy uniforms running to the academy. There were all sorts of people. There were People with swords, wands, drones, and even bow and arrows. She sneaked out the yard without anyone knowing. She started to follow the crowd. After 5 minutes of running she finally got to the academy. She notice everyone was gathering in a building that wasn't connected to the the academy building. She over heard some students saying the opening ceremony was going to be there. She followed the students and walked into the huge building. There were three sections. One section was for first years, another for the second years, and the last one for the third years. The third year people were a big group, but she really didn't understand why. She went to the section where the first years were and sat in an empty seat. She noticed that Zircon wasn't there yet and started to wonder if he was feeling good. Out of nowhere a girl in a second year uniform comes up on a stage and starts her presentation.

Student body president- Hello students, I'm your student body president and I want to let everyone to know that this year will be the best year you all will have. I ensure you that everyone will be treated equal. I believe that we all have a chance to be who we want to be. I believe that any...

Being interrupted the doors of the building slam open. A boy with red hair walks in. His eyes were red as blood. He had an evil look on his face as if he were about to do something he would regret.

Student body president- Young man, please sit down.

Red haired boy- Stay out of my business little girl.

Ruby- Zircon, what do you think your doing?

Red haired boy- Zircon, who do you call Zircon. I am Elsword, the almighty specialist of the sword. I will take on anyone who challenges me. This vessel is good enough to take on any challenger. If you beat me I will leave this vessel in peace.

Student body president- Well if you insist, I will have our best teacher fight you. He is a member of the famous guild The Flower Guards. His name is Gerberas Port. He will be your challenger.

Suddenly, a flash of red appears in the building and a tall boy with red hair appears. He is wearing royal armor and has a thin sword. He looks at the boy and gets in a battle ready stance.

Gerberas- Are ready, spirit of Elsword?

Spirit of Elsword- I was born ready.

They charge at each other with their swords ready. Gerberas swings his sword low enough so that it can hit Elsword. Elsword dodges the attack and jumps in the air and performs a special move.

Spirit of Elsword- Armageddon Blade!

Elswords sword gets big and has lots of magical symbols on it. He hits Gerberas with it and he is sent flying. He hits a wall and is knocked out. Elsword starts to laugh and say the following.

Spirit of Elsword- Even though he was no match for me he was okay. Everyone know that this young man will become the best Infinity Blade in the world. I know this for a fact because of the darkness in his heart, and know that once you let darkness in it will never leave.

After saying what he had to say Zircon's body started to glow red. A light came out and was half red half black. It turned into a sword. It said it's name was Conwell. It said it was used by Elsword a long time ago. It said that it will be renamed once Zircon becomes a Sheath Knight. After that the sword turns back into a light and goes back into Zircon. After that Zircon wakes up confused wondering why everyone was staring at him.

Zircon- Um... Why is everyone staring at me? Did I do something wrong?

Student body president- (whispers in his ear) You kind of got possessed by the spirit of the swordsman Elsword and he beat the leader of the Flower Guards in a battle. Also a sword came out of you and said you were destined to be a Sheath Knight and that you had darkness in your heart.

Zircon gets up and has this evil look on his face. He looks at all the people and just walks out the building saying these words.

Zircon- If any of you mess with me then I'll kill you and I won't show mercy.

At those words the ceremony was over and everyone started spreading rumors about Zircon and his message. Now Zircon became the Dark Blade of the Academy of Skills. Things were crazy the first day of school and after school. Zircon found me a place to stay and he helped me move in. After that I didn't see him till homeroom started the next day. He came late. When he came in he wasn't in dress code. He was wearing all black. He even had on black shades to cover his eyes so that people wouldn't see the darkness in his eyes. He sat in the back of the class and no one was near him. It was lunch and everyone gathered in the cafeteria to eat lunch. During the middle of lunch two boys were picking on this one girl. She looked like an elf. She had yellow green hair and eyes that shined like a gem. She was at a table and the boys just dropped her lunch on purpose. They backed her up to a table and were about to hit her until one of them fell to the ground. It was Zircon. He hit one of them with the back of his sword. The other one turned around and noticed what happened. He ran at the site of Zircon. Zircon looked at the girl and helped her up.

Zircon- Are you okay?

Yellow green haired girl- Yes, why did you save me from those guys?

Zircon- What can I say, I'm nice at times.

Zircon starts to walk off.

Yellow green haired girl- I'm Emerald by the way. Emerald Jones.

Zircon- Okay, nice to know. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask.

Emerald- Okay.

Zircon exits the lunch room. Everyone is quiet the rest of lunch. The bell rings and it's time for the last class. That class is skill training. The teachers are the members of the Flower Guards guild. They tell the students just to practice and spar with each other. They were dismissed and everyone started practicing and sparring. Ruby didn't want to attract attention to myself so I decided not to do anything. She saw Zircon sitting on the bleachers like he knew everything. Ruby was scanning the gym when she noticed the elf girl was starring at Zircon. She knew what was going on, the elf girl was in love with Zircon. If she was in love with him then why wouldn't she just go talk to him.

Emerald- (to herself) I just wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel.

Ruby gets up and starts to walk over to Emerald. She taps her on her shoulder snapping her out of her trans. Emerald looks behind her and notices Ruby and gets up to greet her.

Emerald- Oh, sorry for ignoring you. I didn't know you were behind me. (holds out her hand for a handshake) I'm Emerald Jones.

Ruby- (shakes hand) I'm Ruby, Ruby Jackson. (stops shaking hand) I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at Zircon. (in a low voice) Do you by any chance, like Zircon?

Emerald pulls Ruby to a part of the training area where there were barely any people. Her face starts to turn a little red.

Emerald- Ruby, how did you know I liked Zircon?

Ruby- Well, you were staring at him so intently that I just had to assume that you liked him.

Emerald- Please don't tell him or anyone else. I don't want him to not talk to me if he finds out.

Ruby- I won't tell anyone.

Emerald- Thanks, your a real life saver.

Somewhere on the other side of the training area a guy challenges Zircon to a battle. He has black silk hair. He has a curve shaped sword and he has a nasod arm. His eyes are like amber and he has a scare on his right check.

Black haired boy- Zircon Smith, I challenge you to a battle.

Zircon- I don't waste my time on people like you.

Black haired boy- I don't care what you got time for. I challenge you because you took what I wanted. You beat the leader of the guild I wanted to join. You destroyed my hopes and dreams.

Zircon- If you didn't notice, I really don't care.

Black haired boy- If you don't then I'll hurt that girl you protected. She doesn't seem so important to you so I don't see why you wouldn't mind.

Zircon- Okay, I see what your saying. If I do battle you and I win, then what do I get out of it?

Black haired boy- You'll see if you win.

Zircon- Okay, I accept your challenge then.

Everyone clears the middle of the training area and let Zircon and the black haired boy get to the middle. Gerberas approved the battle and left the middle. They both got ready to fight. Ruby and Emerald were in the front to watch the fight. The black haired boy looked over at Emerald and said the following.

Black haired boy- Zircon, if I win I get to ask your friend to marry me. If you win then you get the satisfaction of keeping your friend away from me. Do those terms work for you.

Zircon- I won't lose to you.


	3. Chapter 3

IV

Chapter 3: A sword fight is the only way to handle business

Review of Chapter 2- Zircon gets possessed by the spirit of Elsword. He beats Gerberas, leader of the Flower Guards in a battle. A sword comes out of Zircon saying he will be destined to become an Infinity Sword. Zircon becomes the Dark Sword of the Academy of Skills. He saves a girl who is getting bullied. He gets challenged by a boy in black hair and accepts the terms of the fight.

Zircon and the black haired boy stare at each other. They start to move around in a circle like motion. They charge at each other and their swords collide creating a spark. They hop back and charge again. Zircon swings his sword at the black haired boy and puts force into it. The black haired boy puts his sword vertically in front of his body and blocked the attack. They stepped away from each other and gave each other time to catch their breath.

Black haired boy- You know, your pretty good.

Zircon- Your not so bad yourself, but I though you were out of breath?

Black haired boy- You assumed I was. By the way, I'm Onyx Williams. I am the one person you don't want to mess with. I can beat anyone just by their first move.

Zircon- Nice to know, now enough of the chit chat. Let's continue our fight.

Zircon and Onyx charge at each other and their swords collide creating a spark. They hop back. Onyx holds out his nasod arm and shoots a missile out. It zooms in Zircons direction. Zircon moves to the side and charges at Onyx. The crowd moves out the way to let the missile explode on a near by dummy. Onyx takes in the blow and falls to the ground. Zircon looks at him with a smirk on his face. Onyx gets up super fast and grabs his sword. He holds out his sword in a horizontal direction and starts to spin around. He jumps up in the air and heads straight for Zircon. Zircon gets hit multiple times and lands on the ground, but does a back flip and lands on his feet. Zircon slams his sword on the ground and it shatters into peaces. Everyone gasp at the site and start to talk about the sword. Onyx puts away his sword.

Zircon- Why did you put away your sword?

Onyx- I don't fight people who are unarmed, therefor making me the winner.

Zircon- Who said I didn't have another sword.

Onyx- Then pull it out so we can continue our fight.

Zircon puts a smirk on his face and looks at Onyx. A dark aura starts to engulf Zircon. He holds out his hand and a white sword that looks twisted with red steal in between the white metal and yellow markings on the red steal appear in his right hand. The sword consumes the aura and its appearance changes. The white steal turns black, the red steal turns blue, and the yellow markings on the blue steal turn green. He points the sword at Onyx and smiles.

Zircon- This is my new sword, Jet.

Onyx- Okay then, we can continue.

They rush at each other and their swords collide. Onyx is knocked back and hits the floor. With a confused look he looks at Zircon. He starts to laugh and sets his sword on the ground.

Zircon- Did you see what just happened?

Onyx- (stares at him with a blank expression on his face) What just happened?

Zircon- My sword phased through your sword.

Onyx- How is that even possible?

Zircon- Think of my sword as a ghost. You can't hit a ghost, but a ghost can hit you.

Onyx- That's not fair. Isn't that like cheating?

Zircon- Not really because its still a weapon.

Onyx- Okay, I see how it's going to be.

Onyx gets up and grabs his sword. He charges at Zircon. Zircon steps back. Onyx smiles as he notices Zircon doesn't have his sword. He charges at him once again putting all he can into this attack making it the final attack. Zircon smiles and charges at Onyx at top speed. Onyx strikes. Zircon ducks under the sword and in his hand Jet appears. He takes his sword and flips Onyx over onto his back. He kicks his sword away from him. The last thing he does is stab his sword into the ground next to Onyx's head. He stares down at him with a look of satisfaction.

Zircon- Do you give or do you want to continue?

Onyx- (looking away) I give up.

Zircon- That's what I thought.

Zircon takes his sword out the ground and it fades. Gerberas goes to where Zircon and Onyx are.

Gerberas- Well that was an interesting match. I declare Zircon the winner.

Onyx gets up from off the ground to get his sword. He puts it away and walks off. Zircon walks in the opposite direction. Everyone clears out the training area and continues training. Ruby and Emerald look at each other.

Ruby- You should go congratulate him.

Emerald- Are you sure?

Ruby- Yes now go tell him.

Emerald- Your coming with me.

Ruby- I'm fine with that.

Ruby and Emerald walk to where Zircon stop at. He went around the corner of the training area, which was the room where the bathrooms for the boys and girls were. They walked around the corner to see Zircon crying. Ruby motions Emerald to go comfort him. She walks up to Zircon and puts his head into her chest. He pushes her a away for a moment and gets himself together.

Zircon- Emerald,what are doing?

Emerald- I thought you needed to be comforted.

Zircon- I appreciate the thought. I'm okay now.

Emerald- Uh... congratulations on winning.

Zircon- Thanks. I'm also sorry for putting you as the bet.

Feeling satisfied for getting them together Ruby walks away. Ruby walks over to the teachers, but hear them talking. She can't help but hear their conversation. She quickly hides behind the bleachers and listens.

Gerberas- You guys don't understand how I felt when my marriage was put on hold.

Purple haired teacher- I can't say I know how you feel, but you just got to hope you fiance comes back from her trip.

Gerberas- Callas, do you really under stand HOW I feel?

Callas- Okay, I don't understand. You just got to know one thing, they might be rethinking having you merry her. You never know.

Gerberas- I do know. I know that they won't rethink things.

Blond teacher- Gerberas, Callas might be right. The only reasons you put a marriage on hold is this. They are having family issues, in a war with another continent, or are rethinking things. Those are the only valid reasons.

Callas- See, even Clematis is agreeing with me.

White haired teacher- Why do you guys worry so much? If she didn't want to get married yet then she would tell him directly.

Gerberas- Thanks Lydia. At least someone is taking my side for a chance.

Callas- If were are going to make this valid we need Hydrangea on our side.

Hydrangea- I got nothing to do with this so leave me out of it.

While listening Ruby starts to feel congested. She sneezes and the teachers look at the area she was at. She starts to tip toe away from the area when she gets caught by Lydia.

Lydia- What are you doing over here? Where you listening in on our conversation?

Ruby- Um... well... you see...

Lydia grabs Ruby and brings her around the corner to where the other teachers are.

Lydia- Guess who I found listing in on our conversation?

Callas- She looks pretty cute, but not as cute as me though.

Clematis- Stop playing around. What were you doing? You weren't listening to our conversation were you?

Ruby- Well, I came to talk to Mr. Port, but he was talking with the other teachers so I didn't want to interrupt your conversation. I decided to wait till you were done talking so I went to go stand by the bleachers and might have accidentally over heard.

Hydrangea- You shouldn't do that. It's very rude to listen into other peoples conversation.

Ruby- Okay, I won't do it again.

Lydia- What should her punishment be?

Gerberas- First, put her down she isn't a criminal. Second, she be getting a punishment. She said she didn't mean to so I believe her.

Lydia puts Ruby down and gets angry.

Gerberas- What was it you wanted to talk to me about?

Ruby- Oh, I tell you tomorrow. I looks like I don't have enough time.

The bell rings and the students rush out the academy to go home or to do other things. Ruby leaves and goes to get her stuff. She sees Emerald and Zircon waving at each other. Zircon heads home and Emerald walks to the direction that Ruby was going. Ruby runs up to Emerald wondering how things went.

Ruby- So, how did things go?

Emerald- They were okay.

Ruby- Did he open his feelings to you?

Emerald- We haven't gotten that 're only friends, for now.

Ruby- That's good. By the way you live in an apartment?

Emerald- Yeah, my parents wanted me to go here so I moved out and moved into an apartment.

Ruby- Okay, I guess that makes sense.

They arrive in front of a building where most the academy students were. They both went to their rooms. Ruby thinks about what the teachers were talking about wondering if she needed to be worried. She hops in the shower to get herself clean and gets out. She puts her pajamas on and gets in her bed. She closes her eyes thinking about how tomorrow would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

VII

Chapter 4: A childhood friend that won't give up

Review of Chapter 3- Zircon fights Onyx. In the middle of the battle Zircon's sword shatters. He calls forth Conwell which he renames Jet because of its new appearance. Zircon beats Onyx in their battle. Emerald comforts Zircon when he starts to cry. Ruby over hears the teachers talking. She is caught and let off the hook because she said it was an accident. Ruby and Emerald stay in the same apartment.

Ruby wakes up from the sound of an alarm going off in her ear. She turns it off and gets out of her bed. She goes to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth and hair. It's been 3 months since she came to the academy so she has gotten used to it all. She still hasn't taken her Claymore out of the cloth, but she still brings it. She gets out the bathroom and takes out her bra, panties, and school uniform. She gets dressed and grabs her book bag and Claymore and heads out the apartment. She locks the door behind her and heads down the stairs to where the crowd of academy students were running. She heads to the gate of the apartment where Emerald was waiting for her. They go into the crowd of students and run to the academy. It was Monday and they had an assembly so they had to meet in the assembly hall. They arrive at the assembly hall and take their seats. The student body president comes up on the stage and starts her presentation.

Student body president- Hello everyone, its nice to see how our school and students have been doing. I've come to tell you that you can now do quest. Our quest board was destroyed during a certain incident concerning 2 students and a sword fight. A missile was shot during the battle and hit a practice dummy. The pieces of the missile caught on fire and shot in different directions. 1 of the pieces hit the quest board and it caught on fire. The teachers tried to put out the fire as quick as they could, but it was too late. We had to wait for the wood shop to accept our request to make a quest board. It will be arriving after everyone's first class. There is a limit to how many quest you can get depending on what year you are. If your a first year you can get up to 3 quest. If your a second year you can get up to 5 quest. Finally, if your a 3-4 year you can get up to 8 quest. That's all for my presentation.

The student body president walks off the stage and everyone rushes to their classes. Ruby, Emerald, Zircon, and Onyx were in the same 1st class. That class was the elements class that all 1st year students had to take. The classes teacher was Echo. The class talks about how to use elements and how they can be an advantage and disadvantage to certain people. Today they were going to experiment what happens when 2 weapons with 2 different elements collide; 1 with the fire element embedded in it and the other with the water element embedded in it. The 2 students chosen to demonstrate the experiment where Zircon and Onyx. Zircon took the fire weapon and Onyx took the water weapon. They were instructed to go on opposite sides of the class room and charge at each other top speed and have their swords collide. As instructed they went to opposite sides of the class room. Zircon went to the left side of the room and Onyx went to the right side of the room. They got in the position to charge at each other. They were off at top speed. Their weapons collided and Zircon was knocked back and fell to the ground.

Zircon- (with a confused look) Wh-What just happened?

Echo- What a good question. Can some one tell me what happened?

Girl 1- Ms. Echo, we can't tell you what happened if we don't know what elements where used in the experiment.

Echo- Your absolutely right. The elements that were used are fire and water. Now can someone tell me what happened?

A girl with long black hair and orange eyes raises her hand. She has a fox pin in her hair and and the people around her start to murmur.

Echo- Yes. Can you tell us what happened?

Black haired beauty- Since the elements where fire and water Zircon had the fire element and Onyx had the water element. Having this information the water element had an advantage over the fire element. Since the water element had an advantage over the water element Zircon was knocked back because of the disadvantage his weapons element.

Echo- What a very good explanation Miss... Wait, who are you.

Black haired beauty- My name is Andesine Lee.

Echo- Well then Andesine, that was a great explanation you gave us.

Andesine- It's the least I can do for my teacher and my charming black knight.

Onyx- Andesine, for the last time don't call me that. Especially in front of people.

Andesine- I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.

Echo- We'll pick up from where we left off tomorrow. Have a nice day.

The bell rings and that was the end of the 1st classes. Ruby was walking to her next class when she notices Andesine and Onyx talking in the hallway. A couple of seconds Andesine runs away from where Onyx was crying. Ruby chases after Andesine so she can see whats wrong. She caches up to her tries to comfort her.

Ruby- Andesine, What's wrong?

Andesine- (while crying) Onyx won't accept me.

Ruby- What do you mean?

Andesine- (while crying) Well, we've known each other since we were kids and I also fell in love with him so I thought that now would be a good time to confess my feelings to him and he rejected me.

Ruby- Andesine, you should never giver up on what you want. Especially if its the heart of the one you love.

Andesine- Thanks Ruby, you just gave me the strength to keep going.

Ruby- Its the least I can do.

Andesine stops crying and runs off. Felling satisfied for helping one of her fellow students Ruby starts to walk to her next class. She notices the clock and starts to run to her class. She has 1 minute to get to class or she will be late. She dashed through the halls and made it to her class in time. This was the 2nd class of the day. It was a class that help calculate your position on the battle field. After that was every ones time to go to the quest board. There were 4 different boards for different years. Ruby goes up to the board and notices 8 other people there. She recognized some of them. There were the people she knew: Onyx, Emerald, Zircon, and Andesine. Then there were the people she didn't know. There was a boy with white hair and purple eyes. He was standing next to a girl with short white hair and amber like eyes. There was a girl with purple hair that was put into two pig tails hanging down and eyes that were a little darker than her hair. Last there was a boy with blond hair and blue like eyes. They were all looking at the quest board looking for quest to do so they could probably level up. Ruby started walking to the quest board and chose 3 quest that seemed simple and fast. She took this time to go do all her quest. She finished 2 of her quest and was in the middle of doing the 3rd quest. She charged at the Tree Guardian and attacked it. Unfortunately it blocked with its shield. Angry, Ruby used one of her skills and defeated the Tree Guardian. She went back to the person who post the quest on the board and brought back what was stolen from them. She went to her 4th class satisfied with how much work she did in the free period. She went in her class and saw Andesine mopping in the back off the class room. Ruby walks up to Andesine to see what happened.

Ruby- Andesine, what's wrong?

Andesine- He brushed me off.

Ruby- Who brushed you off?

Andesine- Onyx, he brushed me off when I was trying to ask him to marry me.

Ruby- Wait, your crying because he won't marry you?

Andesine- Really he has no choice because our parents arranged it, but I want to ask him for myself.

Ruby- Andesine, what class is he in now?

Andesine- He's in Professor Criticals class.

Ruby- I'll be right back. I'm going to go take care of some business.

Ruby walks out the class room and heads down the hall. She enters a class room and grabs a boy by the collar of his shirt and tosses him out in the hallway. Onyx looks surprised as to what just happened and gets up from off the ground. He looks at Ruby with a confused face and tries to figure out the situation.

Ruby- What is wrong with you? You can't even give the girl a chance, I mean I have never met a boy as rude as you.

Onyx- I'm sorry, but do I know you?

Ruby- Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ruby Jackson. You got in a fight with Zircon, my friend. You also made another friend of mine worry about him. Her name is Emerald. I'm also a friend of you fiance Andesine.

Onyx- Oh, okay. Well Ruby, I don't know what I did to make you mad, but I'm going back to my class.

Ruby- You made Andesine cry! You didn't even consider her feelings. Your just a good for nothing scoundrel!

Onyx- If you think I'm good for nothing then why defend her? Her parents only want her to marry me so they can get my family riches. They really don't care about her, or me. I even over heard them talking about a plan to kill me when they get the riches. That's the only reason why I don't want to marry her.

Ruby- Why don't you just take all the riches when you get married? That's a smart way out of it.

Onyx looks away with a worried face. Ruby notices that he's trying to run away, but she stops him by grabbing the collar of his shirt. She balls up her fist and punches Onyx. He hits the ground and gets up like nothing happened. He starts to walk away. Ruby takes her Claymore out of the cloth and points it at him.

Ruby- Stop being a coward and face me like a real man. A real man would marry the woman he loves no matter what. If you were a real man then you would marry her without worrying about your riches. So why don't you want to marry her!?

Onyx- I don't want to marry her because I'm in love with someone else!

Ruby- What?

Onyx- I'm in love with someone else. I'm in love with Emerald Jones. I've always been. If you think that's not reason enough then I don't know what to say.

Ruby stares at Onyx with a blank expression on her face. Then she starts to laugh. She starts to laugh real hard. She stops laughing because she ran out of breath. She looks at Onyx and notices he's mad. She regains her breath and starts to notice he took out his sword.

Ruby- I'm sorry, but you really don't want to fight me.

Onyx- Why shouldn't I, you made fun of what I said. I really like her and you laugh like something is funny.

Ruby- I laughed because Emerald doesn't have the same feelings for you.

Onyx- What do you mean?

Ruby- I mean Emerald doesn't like you. She might see you as a friend, but she loves someone else.

Onyx- What? Who is he?

Ruby- Oh, well since you ask. It's someone you lost to. He has red hair.

Onyx- (cutting her off) WHY WOULD SHE LIKE THAT GUY OF ALL PEOPLE!?

Ruby- She likes him because he saved her from being bullied. Now tell me one thing.

Onyx- What?

Ruby- Why won't you give Andesine a chance? She really wants you to marry her. I don't know why, but she really truly loves you.

Onyx- I already told you why.

Ruby- That's a bunch of bull shit!

Onyx- Then what else do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to tell you that I really don't care for her or that I only care about myself. Is that what you want me say?

Ruby- No, that's not what I want you to say. I want you to say what's in your heart and not your mind. You care about Andesine, you just don't want to see her get hurt. You care about her well being, so why let her go through all this pain?

Onyx looks away with a sad face and tries not to cry. He thinks about all the times Andesine tried to get him to marry her through her own words and not their parents. He also noticed that whenever he shot her down she would never give up.

Ruby- Don't look away when I'm talking to you. If you really cared about Andesine you wouldn't let her go through all this stuff alone. Also, If your so worried about her parents taking your riches then put it in a vault that only a member of the Williams family can get into and not the Lee family. If you think she would betray you then your wrong. Think about what Andesine said and try to work things out with your emotions.

Ruby leaves the hallway to go back to her class and leaves Onyx there to think. He stands there for a while and goes back into his class. After all the classes were over Onyx spots Andesine walking out the building. He rushes over to her and stops her from leaving by turning her to face him. She's surprised by this and notices Onyx's expression.

Onyx- Andesine, I thought about what you said and I've come to a final answer.

Andesine- What are you talking about? A final answer for what?

Onyx- I knew you would say something like that. So l will just put it this way.

Onyx gets on one knee and takes out a small black box. He opens the box and in it is a ring with a black base and an orange jewel. He looks up at Andesine who is crying tears of joy and says...

Onyx- Andesine Lee, will you marry me?

Andesine- Yes, I will marry you.

Onyx- Good, well get married three weeks after we graduate.

Andesine hugs Onyx and rushes home. Onyx looks back and notices Ruby, Emerald and Zircon looking at him with their thumbs up. He puts his thumb up and heads out the academy building. He heads strait home with a smile on his face. Ruby, Emerald, and Zircon walk out the building and part ways. Zircon heads home and Ruby and Emerald go to their apartment. Ruby and Emerald part ways at the elevator of the apartment. Ruby goes inside of her apartment and closes the door making sure it's locked. She takes her shower gets dressed in her pajamas and goes to sleep.

It's was Tuesday and the usual happened. Ruby woke up took a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, put her uniform on and headed to the academy. She went to her first class with Emerald and Zircon. When they walk in the class room Zircon goes to the back of the class room to sit in a desk that's by the window as usual. Emerald goes to her regular desk that's somewhere in the middle of the class room. She sits there just to stair at Zircon whenever he falls asleep. Ruby goes to her seat and notice that Andesine and Onyx aren't here. Then suddenly the door of the class room opens and two people walk in. Andesine is holding onto Onyx's right arm and she's smiling. On the other hand Onyx looks tired and worn out. The classes were the same and lunch was the same. It was the last class of the day. Ruby enters the training area and notice Emerald and Zircon talking to Andesine who has Onyx resting his head on her lap. Ruby walks over to them and joins in the conversation.

Ruby- What's wrong with him?

Andesine- He's all worn out from helping me move my stuff.

Ruby- Move your stuff where?

Andesine- To his room of course.

Emerald- So you really did move into his house?

Andesine- Why would I not. After he was done he feel asleep on his bed, but didn't get enough rest.

Zircon- You know,I would say I fell bad for him, but... he has his problems and I got mine.

Andesine- Hey Ruby.

Ruby- Yeah.

Andesine- I just now noticed that your weapon is out of it's cloth.

Ruby- What? Oh, I just decided to take it out since I might need it for something.

Andesine- In that case, let's have a battle.

Ruby- What? Why do I have to do it?

Andesine- I just want to see how strong you are.

Ruby- Can we save that for another time? I have to go check the quest board.

Andesine- Okay, I'm fine with that.

Ruby walks away from the group and goes over to the quest board. She notices the couple with white hair and they were about to take the last quest. Ruby rushed over to it and stopped them from taking it. The couple looked at her and got angry.

Whit haired girl- May we help you with something?

Ruby- You were about to take the last quest.

White haired boy- What's wrong with taking the last one?

Ruby- There wouldn't be any till Friday.

White haired boy- We really don't care if there won't be any till Friday.

Ruby- Well I care.

White haired girl- How about this. If you beat us in a battle we won't take the quest, but if we win we take the quest and you can never do another quest again.

Ruby- Okay, I accept your challenge.

Ruby and the couple go to the center of the training area and ask one of the teachers to be the coach of the battle. Everyone in the training area gathered around and the three that were about to fight. The coach was Gerberas and he said that anything was allowed. The couple got in their their battle stances and were ready to fight. The wight haired girl had two drones. One white one black. The white haired boy had 8 flat drone like machines by him. They all floated around him. Ruby took out her Claymore and got into her battle stance. The battle is two against one and Ruby doesn't even know her opponents power. Will she win and do quest or will she lose and never do a quest again? Andesine's


	5. Chapter 5

V

Chapter 5: The king and queen of the chess club

Review of Chapter 4- Ruby wakes up and goes to the academy. She goes in the assembly hall and listens to the student body presidents presentation. After the presentation everyone goes to there classes. Ruby helps Andesine with her love life by getting Onyx to realize his true feelings. Onyx proposes to Andesine and she says yes. The next day Ruby stops the white haired couple from taking the last quest. Ruby fights for the last quest and her right to use the quest board.

Gerberas- Let the battle begin.

Gerberas goes to the crowd and the battle begins. The white haired girl hops on her- now big- black drone and goes to the middle of the battle arena between the top and the bottom of the area. The white haired boy hopes on 2 plasma circles mad by 6 of his devices (3 per plasma circle). He has his other 2 devices beside him. The white haired girl sends her white drone flying at Ruby. Ruby steps to the side and rushes to where the white haired boy is and throws her sword in his direction. She doesn't swing her sword, she throws it at him. He moves out the way and turns to face Ruby. She has her fist balled up and she's about to punch him when she gets hit. The white haired girl sent her white drone flying into Ruby. It hit her stomach and she was knocked down. The white haired boy has his 2 devices shoot lasers at Ruby. They hit her constantly, not stopping. They stop and the smoke starts to clear slowly. The smoke clears and Ruby gets up with some scratches. She zooms past the two and grabs her sword. She charges at the white haired boy and swings her sword. The white haired boy ducks under the blade and punched Ruby in the stomach. She was still standing, but got hit by the white drone and gets sent flying across the room. She hits the floor and gets up slowly. She rest on her sword.

Ruby- You guys are good.

White haired girl- That's the power of the "King" and "Queen" of the chess club.

Ruby- King and Queen?

White haired boy- We were given that title because we were a couple that joined the chess club and are as good as the 3rd and 4th year members.

Ruby- I guess that makes sense.

White haired boy- Enough chit chat.

The white haired boy rushes to Ruby. Ruby stops resting on her sword and swings her sword. She let's go of it and it catches both of her opponents off guard. She balls up her fist and punches the white haired boy in the stomach. The flying sword hits the white haired girl and she becomes unconscious. The white haired boy get up from off the ground and sends all his devices into the air. He holds his hand in front of him and shoots a pink/purple like 3D prism at Ruby.

White haired boy- Particle Prism!

Ruby backs up and gets trapped in the prism. The white haired boy rushes to Ruby and starts to punch and kick her until the prism fades. He steps back a couple feet and turns around. Ruby gets up and starts to laugh. She stops laughing and smiles.

Ruby- That's not fair.

White haired boy- What's not fair?

Ruby- I didn't know we could use skills.

The white haired boy looks at Ruby with a scared face. Ruby rushes over to the white haired boy and her sword starts to heat up. She hits the ground and a geyser of lava comes up from out of the ground. The white haired boy falls to the ground. The room is silent for a moment until Gerberas comes out to the center and declares the match over. Everyone starts to cheer and goes out to congratulate Ruby. After several minutes of that everyone returns to what they were doing. Ruby goes back to the bleachers to where her friends were talking.

Zircon- Great job with your battle.

Emerald- Yeah, it was great.

Ruby- Thanks guys.

Andesine- That couple looked pretty strong.

Ruby- They were. They would make a great tag team pair.

The couple walk up to Ruby and congratulate her on winning the battle.

White haired girl- Excuse us for interrupting your conversation.

Ruby- It's okay.

White haired girl- Congratulations on winning.

Ruby- Thank you.

White haired boy- By the way, I'm Chalcedony Po.

Ruby- It's nice to meet you Chalcedony.

White haired girl- ... I'm Morganite Joe.

Ruby- Nice to meet you Morganite.

Andesine- So, are you ready for that battle?

Ruby- I thought we were doing that another time?

Andesine- Right, I forgot.

Onyx wakes up from his rest. Everyone looks at him.

Onyx- Why is everyone staring at me?

Andesine- No reason.

It was the end of the school day and everyone heads home. Ruby goes to take a shower and goes to sleep. She starts to dream. She's in a field and she's with 8 other people and their standing with in battle stances. She knew 6 of them, but they looked different. Zircon was a lot taller. Half his head was in black braids and the other half was red hair. He had two swords in his hand and was ready to fight. His outfit wasn't the school uniform, but had red and black as the 2 main colors. It was tight on his chest and had metal that connected to his pants. Emerald was up to Zircon's chest and she had her hair in a pony tail with two flowers on the left side of her hair and black ribbons that went around the pony tail. Her bow was a little smaller and looked like it could be connected to her wrist. She had on a green/black dress that went to her neck. It didn't have sleeves, but from her elbows and down she had sleeves that went to her hands. Andesine had long black hair that went to her waist and a fox pin with butterfly wings on it. She had on a black/orange dress that stopped at her waist, but the left and right side go to her knees and has the center opened. She also had on a short fur jacket. She had a black spear with an orange orb in the middle of the spear head. Onyx had smooth black hair and had on black and white pants and shirt (mostly black). He also had a on long white jacket that went to his ankles and had fur at the rim of the hood (supposedly). He had a long sword that was curved and light. Morganite had short white hair with a small tiara on her head. She had on a white dress that looked royal and went to her chest area. She had two disconnecting sleeves. Her drones were the same, but had on "capes" and a small crown. Chalcedony had long white hair that was in a pony tail that went to his neck. He had on white pants and a purple tuxedo shirt. He also had on a white overcoat with a gold out line. His devices where shaped like a diamond and were a purple crystal like color. There were the other two people that were with the others. The boy had short spiky blond hair with a one spike on each side to be a little darker on the bottom. He had on a western like metal suit and had on a scarf that drop to his legs. He had two guns to were silver. The girl had purple hair and two locks that went down both sides. She had on a purple skirt with a purple top. She also had on a white jacket that was held together by a purple/pink bow. She had a wand that was round at the top and had small angle like wings coming out of it. She also had a book that was floating next to her. The last person she noticed was herself. She wasn't in her body, but she was looking right at it. She had long red hair that went to waist and was tied in the back by some of her hair. She had on a dress that went to her legs and another part that went to her knees. She had a giant sword with a ruby -the size of her hand- in its base. A voice could be heard from the other side of the field. Ruby looks to the other side and sees 5 mysterious figures in different colors.

Red figure- Gem Knights, you have made it this far, I'm surprised.

Dream Zircon- What did you expect, we aren't your ordinary guild.

Purple figure- You are an ordinary guild. When you fight us, you'll end up like the rest of the people we fought.

Dream Ruby- We won't lose, if that's what your implying. We will win and I will gain my freedom.

Red figure- You will deferentially lose because we surpass all guilds in the world, but you will marry me and your father's kingdom will be mine.

Dream Ruby- That will never happen.

Red figure- We'll see about that.

The area around Ruby becomes dark. Then a voice can be heard as if it were in the sky.

Voice- Ruby.

Ruby- Who's there?

Voice- Ruby, listen well. You must find the other two and make your guild.

Ruby- Who are you? Where are you? Why do I have to do this?

Voice- Your questions will be answered soon enough. You must hurry, evil lurks in the light.

Ruby wakes up to an alarm ringing in her eye. She gets out of bed and gets ready for school. She rushes to the academy and goes to her first class. She puts her stuff down and goes to talk to her friends when they walk in the door.

Ruby- We have to talk during lunch.

Emerald- Ruby, did you get enough sleep because it looks like you were up all night.

Ruby- I'm fine, we just need to talk during lunch... all of you.

Zircon- Okay, whatever you say.

Emerald- Okay, see you then.

Andesine- We'll definitely be there.

Morganite- Okay.

Chalcedony- Got it.

Lunch came and the group sat at a table that had two more extra seats. They all gathered at the table, the others wondering what Ruby had to say.

Emerald- So, what did you want to talk about Ruby?

Zircon- Yeah, I couldn't focus at all today because I was too busy wondering what you wanted to talk to us about.

Ruby- I had a dream last night and it showed all of us and 2 other people, but we looked older. After that a voice told me to find the other people and make a guild.

Onyx- Is that all?

Ruby- No, it's not. I want all of your help to find the other 2 people in my dream.

Morganite- What makes you so sure the two people go here? And even if they did, we wouldn't know what to look for.

Ruby- There was a boy with blond hair that used 2 guns, but had a thin cannon on his back and a girl with purple hair and a wand.

Morganite- Still, what makes you so sure they go here?

Ruby- I don't know, but I'm sure they go here.

Zircon- So basically, your sending us on a wild goose chase to find 2 people in an academy full of people?

Ruby- I know its a lot to ask, but I can't do this alone.

Everyone looks at each other and look back at Ruby.

Zircon- I'll help you if this means so much to you.

Emerald- So will I.

Onyx- I'll help.

Andesine- I will always help a friend in need.

Morganite- I don't mind helping.

Chalcedony- Me either.

Ruby- Thanks guys.

Lunch ends and so does the school day. Everyone goes home and goes to sleep. It's the next the next day and the search for the 2 people begins.


	6. Chapter 6

IV

Chapter 6: The purple haired magician and the blond gunner

Review of Chapter 5- Ruby beat Chalcedony and Morganite in their battle and becomes their friend. She goes home and has a strange dream. It might be showing the future, but it might just be a regular dream. A voice tells her to get together a guild and find the other two people in her dream. Its the next day she ask all her friends to help find the two people from her dream.

Its Thursday and the search begins. During the free period Ruby searches the math hall, Zircon and Emerald search the science hall, Onyx and Andesine search the language arts hall, and last Chalcedony and Morganite search the social studies hall. They meet back at the spot they departed from. They share their results.

Ruby- I couldn't find them, how about you guys?

Zircon- Our search was a complete failure.

Morganite- Not a trace of them.

Ruby- Andesine and Onyx aren't back yet.

Zircon- We should go look for them.

Emerald- Good idea.

Onyx- (walking to the group) Hey guys.

Chalcedony- How was your search?

Andesine- We over heard some people talking about a battle that was going to happen between a magician and a cannon user.

Ruby- Well, it looks like we'll be attending that battle.

The free period ends and everyone goes to their classes. The last period is here and everyone gathers around two people. The person on the left had purple hair and dark purple eyes. She had a wand and two clumps of hair hanging down. She had on a first year uniform from a different class. The person on the right had blond hair and a couple of strands on both side that were a brown color, it mad him look like a dog. He had on a first year from the same class as the purple haired girl. He had a huge cannon that was a little bit taller than him. They got in battle stances and began the fight without an administrator. Everyone in the area started betting on who would win.

Person 1- I bet my lunch tickets for next week and 500 ED on Amethyst.

Person 2- I bet all the answers for any test on Amethyst.

Person 4- I bet 350 ED on Topaz.

Person 3- Everyone is betting all they have, but it seems everyone is going for Amethyst! Then again, Topaz could be the underdog! I don't know who to choose!

Amethyst shoots fire balls at Topaz. He doges them quickly, but at the same time Amethyst is charging up for a huge fire ball. He gets his cannon ready to fire when a giant fire ball charges at him at top speed. Everyone moves to the ends of the training area so they can give the two lots of space to fight. Topaz gets sent into the air. Amethyst appears beside him in the air and shocks him with electricity that she emitted from her wand. Topaz hits the ground with a thud. Amethyst drops down beside him and points her wand at his head.

Amethyst- Topaz, do you give up or do you want more pain?

Topaz- (silent)

Amethyst- Answer me Topaz!

Topaz gets up fast and trips Amethyst in the process. He gets some distance away form her and gets ready to fire at her. She disappears from his site. He looks around for her then rolls forward. Ice froze the spot he was standing at. He looks up and sees Amethyst on a rail on the ceiling of the building. He gets ready to fire and shoots out 4 missiles at Amethyst. She hops down from the rails and shoots fire balls at the missiles. The fire balls and missiles collide and a big black smoke cloud forms. Suddenly, Topaz appears from out of the smoke and hits Amethyst with his cannon. She hits the ground and her wand is far away from her. Topaz lands right next to her. They both have scratches and bruises on them. They both seem out of breath and tired, but they want to continue. Topaz points his cannon in Amethyst face. He gets ready to fire when a black sword knocks his cannon out of his hand. He looks over to the direction the sword came from and Zircon was out in the area. Topaz runs to Zircon, his fist balled up. Zircon doges his punch and knees Topaz in the stomach. Topaz falls to the ground. He looks up into Zircons dark eyes.

Topaz- Why?

Zircon- Why what?

Topaz- Why did you interfere with our fight?

Zircon- You were about to shoot her.

Topaz- No I wasn't.

Zircon- Then what were doing, waiting for her to surrender?

Topaz- That's exactly what I was doing.

The teachers bust through the locked doors and take Zircon, Topaz, and Amethyst to the headmasters office. Ruby and the others rush to the office.

Ruby- You guys, wait here.

Emerald- Wait here, I want to see Zircon.

Ruby- Trust me, I'll get them out.

Ruby enters the headmasters office. He starts to look at her. He then tells the three to wait in the hall way. They go out of the office and everyone puts their ear to the door of the headmasters office to hear their conversation. The head master gets up from out of his seat and heads to the window behind his desk.

Headmaster- Ruby Jackson, give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you in to your father?

Ruby- You want a reason? I have many reasons. He tried to get me married to a stranger, he had his guards watch over me 24/7, he only thinks about himself, and there are many more reasons.

Headmaster- You know I supply knights for him, yet you still came here. I was surprised when I saw your name in the list of first years. I have to know, how did you do it?

Ruby- Do what?

Headmaster- How did you escape?

Ruby- Everything was timed. My father does things by time and I've kept record of it. That was the only real resource I had with escaping.

Headmaster- I see. Well, your out of luck. I have to take you back.

Ruby- What if I pass my graduation quest?

Head master- I'll make you a deal. If you pass the graduation quest I give you then you can stay. Is that a deal?

Ruby- Its a deal.

Headmaster- Now, is there anything else you need?

Ruby- I want you to put in an application for a guild.

Headmaster- Okay, What's the name of the guild?

Ruby- Let me see, I want the name to be "Gem Knights."

Headmaster- Okay, how many people are in this guild and what are their names?

Ruby- There will be 9 people in this guild. Ruby Jackson, Zircon Smith, Emerald Jones, Onyx Williams, Andesine Lee, Chalcedony Po, Morganite Joe, Topaz White, and Amethyst Jack.

Headmaster- What kind of badge will you have?

Ruby- I want it to be a crystal shield with "GK" in the middle.

Headmaster- Is that all?

Ruby- No, I want you to let Zircon, Topaz, and Amethyst off the hook.

Headmaster- You know I can't do that.

Ruby- Your the head master, you have at least any and all power in this school.

Headmaster- Not really.

Ruby- Why do you say that?

Headmaster- I'm not the headmaster. I'm just his assistant.

Ruby- If your not the headmaster then who is?

Assistant- How am I supposed to know. I have been looking over this place for the headmaster. He hasn't been here in years, so that's why I don't have the authority.

Ruby- If he left you in charge then your the new headmaster. You will be known as ... what's your name?

Assistant- My name is Jack.

Ruby- Jack, you are the headmaster. I don't think that guy you call a headmaster is coming back. You are the puppet master you control things, but I have more power over you than any other

Jack the puppet master- Alright, you win. I'll let them off the hook this time, but if they do something like that again then I'm suspending them for a week.

Ruby- I'll make sure they stay out of trouble.

Ruby heads out of the office and looks at all her fellow guild members. They look at her with curious eyes. Se starts to walk off and motions them to follow her. They sit down at a near by lunch table to discuss what is going to be happening from here on out.

Zircon- Thanks Ruby.

Topaz- I appreciate the help.

Amethyst- What he said.

Ruby- No problem. Anyways, I put in the guild application and we will get our badges soon. Topaz and Amethyst, you are joining the guild so you can stay out of trouble and as payment for helping you out.

Topaz- I'm okay with that.

Amethyst- I have no objections.

Ruby- Great. Our guild will be known as the "Gem Knights" and we will all do our best to pass the graduation quest. Do your best.

Everyone heads their separate ways. The days go on and the year is going to end. It was time for the week of graduation quest. All the members of the Gen Knights passed their test and advanced to their next class and grade, but Ruby. Ruby didn't get her quest till Wednesday. She only had to do one thing, Get the "Ruby of Truth" and fuse it with her Claymore.


	7. Chapter 7

V

Chapter 7: A trip back home

Review of Chapter 6- Ruby and her friends look for the two people from her dream. They hear of a battle between two people. The two people turnout to be the two people from Ruby's dream. They fight and Zircon interferes with the battle. The teachers send them to the headmaster. The headmaster works for Ruby's father, supplying knights for his army. He allows Ruby to stay on 1 condition. She has to complete a graduation quest from the headmaster. It's time for her to do her quest. Will she succeed or will she fail?

Ruby goes to the headmaster's office to get her quest. She gets her quest and opens the letter. She starts to read the letter to her friends, who are also her guild members. They all passed their quest and they advanced to their different classes. Zircon advancing to Sheath Knight, Emerald advancing to Combat Ranger, Onyx advancing to Sword Taker, Andesine advancing to Little Devil, Chalcedony advancing to Arc Tracer, Morganite advancing to Code: Architecture, Amethyst advancing to High Magician, and Topaz advancing to Shooting Guarding.

Ruby- The letter says, "Ruby Jackson, this is your graduation quest. You must go to Velder and enter the castle where the king lives and take the "Ruby of Truth" from his secret vault. You must then escape with the ruby without being captured. After that you will come back to the Academy of Skills and fuse the "Ruby of Truth" with your weapon and you will advance to the next class. You must do this on your own without the help of friends and guild members. You must use your own power to complete this quest. Good luck."

Emerald- Wow, that's a tough one.

Zircon- I know, I can understand fighting the king, but taking something that valuable that he has to put it in a vault. I don't know about this.

Onyx- You should be careful.

Andesine- Do your best.

Ruby- You guys, I have to tell you something before I go because if I don't tell you now then you might not be able to see me again.

Topaz- What are talking about?

Zircon- Go ahead and say it.

Ruby- I'm not who you guys think I am.

Amethyst- What do you mean?

Ruby- I'm a princess. I ran away from my home because my father was going to get me married to a stranger I didn't even know. I came here as cover so my father wouldn't know I was here. I still used my real name to enter, but it was a mistake. The headmaster works for my father and he said I had to pass the graduation test in order for me to stay. That's why this is going to be one of the worst quest I'm going to have.

Everything was silent. They all looked at Ruby with blank expressions on their faces.

Zircon- Well, good luck on your quest because your going to need it.

Emerald- Yep, we can't wait till you get back.

Onyx- You better come back or we'll come for you.

Andesine- We're going to throw a party when you get back, so come back soon.

Morganite- Don't mess up.

Chalcedony- Give it your all.

Amethyst- Be quick and quite.

Topaz- Don't give up.

Ruby- (with a surprised look) Wait what?

Emerald- Hurry up and go, the airship is going to leave.

Ruby- Okay, I'm definitely going to come back.

Ruby rushes to the airship so she can get on before it leaves. She gets on and purchases lots of items. She buys a cloak to put around her to hide her identity, a cloth to put around her Claymore, a magic necklace to protect her from magic identification, white gloves, and black boots. She arrives in Velder at 3:00 A.M. on Thursday. She gets off the airship and heads to the center of town. She sits in a nearby chair and listens to her surroundings. She looks up at the clock and then looks at the street to the left of her. 3 children run from the street and 3 guards chasing after them. Ruby gets up from the chair and starts to walk up the street the children and guards left. It was 3:45 A.M. and Ruby was walking up the street when she blacks out. She wakes up in a huge cage with 19 other people. She still had her stuff, but everything seemed so off. A man in red came to the center of the cage with a seat right next to him. He was standing on a platform with the chair and a microphone in his hand. He began to speak.

Red man- Welcome all to the street battles of Velder. You all see these 20 people in this huge cage. We have taken 20 random people from off the streets and put them in this cage to fight to the death. Whoever reaches the chair and sits in it wins or if your the last one standing you win. That's as simple as it is. Anything goes in this battle. Good luck because your going to need it.

The platform starts to raise in the air and it is halfway, directly in the middle of the whole cage. A bell sounds and the fight begins. Each person has their own name because no one knows their real name. There was Ripper, Mist, Shell, Boom, Sky, Dice, Blaze, Tamper, Death, Tempest, Angle, The Doctor, Contagion, Arachnid, Terra, The Duke, Lighthouse, Aqua, Black Smoke, and me The Phantom. Ripper was a tall man with two nasod arms with claws he had on orange pants with a black shirt and white shoes. He had long black hair and red eyes. Mist was a small girl who had on all gray. She had a skirt a shirt and boots. She had a pointy hat and a small wand. She had purple hair and black eyes. She specialized in wind and water magic. Shell was a retired knight with big armor. He had a lance and a big shield. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Boom was a young boy who had all sorts of bombs with him. He had on a brown shirt with black pants and camouflage shoes. He had black hair and green eyes. Sky was a girl in her teens who had on feathers. She had white hair and purple eyes. Dice was a boy who had on a blue shirt and cream shorts. He had brown hair and red hat facing backwards. He had brown eyes and he controlled dice with his mind. Blaze is a man with red hair and red eyes. He has a sword with a black base and a red steel for the blade. He had on a red cloak over his cloths. Tamper is a robot with a human brain. Death is a girl with black hair and black eyes with a scythe. She is wearing all black. Tempest is a boy with white hair and purple eyes. He is wearing all white. He uses sound waves to attack. Angel is a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a white shirt with a purple skirt. She uses light magic. The Doctor is a doctor with a saw. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Contagion is a boy with a hand filled with dark power. He has black hair and red eyes. He uses his power to infect and control his enemies. Arachnid is a girl with black hair and black eyes. She has on all black and she uses spiders to fight. Terra is a boxer with gloves with the nature element fused with her gloves. She has blond hair and green eyes. She is wearing a green shirt and orange shorts. Her shoes are brown and her gloves are orange with a green aura. The Duke is a blue devil with a machine gun. Lighthouse is a robot that shoots out lasers that petrify whoever it hits. Aqua is a magician of unknown gender who summons water monsters. Black Smoke is a man who blows out black smoke and if you inhale it you die instantly. The Phantom is a cloaked person who doges everyone and their attacks. The only thing The Phantom does to attack is hit the opponent on the back of their neck.

Red man- The battle began and 3 people are already Doctor taken out by Contagion, Arachnid taken out by Blaze, and Lighthouse taken out by Blaze.

Tamper starts to charge at Ruby. She doges him and hits its human brain causing it to blowup. Blaze and Aqua fight each other causing most the people around them to die. There was so much blood that Ruby couldn't take it. She was losing her sanity, but she couldn't stop now. She couldn't give up. Dice threw lots of dice at people and they were cut to shreds. There were only 4 people left. Dice, The Phantom, Blaze, and Contagion. Contagion started running at Blaze. Blaze took his sword and cut off Contagions infected arm. The blood got on both Contagion and Blaze. The blood from Contagions infected arm was acid and it burned both Blaze and Contagion. Dice threw his dice in the direction of Ruby. The dice zoomed past and cut the cloak to pieces. A shadow figure appears behind Dice and hits him on the side of his neck then on the back. It was the Ruby and she had on another cloak.

Red man- The winner is The Phantom. You are free to go.

A door opens at a corner of the huge cage. Ruby zooms out of the cage and back to the center or town. She goes to a nearby person and starts to ask him questions.

Ruby- Excuse me, what day is it?  
Person- What day? Well its Friday.

Ruby- Thank you.

Ruby runs off in the direction of her old house. It was 9:59 P.M. She made it to the wall of the castle. She scales the wall and makes it to the other side. The guards where out and about. She had to be sneaky and quite. She started making her way to the castle and made it there without being seen. She went to one of the windows and took one of the blots. She threw it at another window faraway from her. The guards came rushing over to the scene. That was Ruby's time to make her way to the other side of the castle. She made her way and saw all the other guards where gone. She bust the window and waited until the cost the was clear. She made her way into the castle and went to the third floor. She made her way to a painting of herself. She took it down and pushed the button that was behind the painting. She went to her room and opened the door. There was a hatch in place of some floor boards. She closed the door behind her without making a sound. She opened the hatch and went down the stairs. She kept going till she saw a door. She went to the door and saw that it needed a password. She tried putting in her name and the door opened. She saw in the distance the ruby. She ran to the ruby and grabbed it, but set off an alarm in whole castle. She put the ruby in her bag and ran up the stairs to see guards entering the room. She started backing up. The three guards that always watched her entered the room with their weapons.

Guard 1- Stop thief. Return what you stole.

Ruby- (in mysterious voice) I don't think you understand. I can't afford to lose this.

Guard 2- Just return what you stole and you won't get that much time in jail.

Ruby- (in mysterious voice) You really don't want to mess with me right now.

Guard 3- Hey guys, I think he stole "it".

Guard 1- You don't mean "it".

Guard 3- I do mean "it".

Ruby- I'll be on my way then.

Ruby goes to the window of her room and opens it. She hops down seeing that the tree beside her window was removed. She lands on the ground swiftly and starts to run in the direction of the hole in the wall of the castle. The 3 guards chase after her. Ruby reaches the bush and removes it. She is shocked to see the hole covered. Her father caught on to her. The guards reach her and prepare to take her by force.

Guard 3- We got you, surrender now and you won't get hurt.

Ruby- (in mysterious voice) No, you will be the ones who will get hurt.

Guard 2- Okay, have it your way.

The guards charge at Ruby with their weapons. Ruby jumps up as high as she can and the guards collide into the wall. They were knocked out. She scaled the wall and started running to the town. She could see the town, but there were guards everywhere. She had to do something. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 11:45 P.M. The airship was going to leave at 12. She had 15 minutes to get there without being caught. She started going through allies, but guards started to search the allies. She started running on the roofs of buildings. At the same time Ruby's dad was examining the scene.

Ruby's dad- Tell me how the thief knew how to distract all the guards, knew his way around my house, and found out where "it" was.

Guard- Well you see sir.

Ruby's dad- No, what I see is that my child came back just to take "it". I want you to stop the airship from leaving and get that thief.

Guards- Yes sir!

The guards leave the king to his business. Ruby was closing in on the airship. An arrow was shoot and it was closing in on Ruby. She stepped to the side and her cloak was ripped off by the arrow. Ruby looks in the direction from which the arrow came from. There was a man in royal armor and a sword standing on the roof. He had a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. He was about to fire again. Ruby rushed at him with her Claymore in her hand. She knew she didn't have time for this, but she had to defeat her father. Her father shot the arrow and put his bow away. He took out his sword and charged at Ruby 5 times faster than her. Ruby doges the arrow and blocked her fathers attack. He struck again and knocked Ruby back. Her Claymore flew out her hand. She went for it, but it was too late. Her father swung his sword at an incredible speed. Ruby was a goner, until she slipped on a tile on the roof. The sword passed over her and she made it to her Claymore. She stuck her father and he was wounded badly. He looked at her with a look of destruction in his eyes.

Ruby's dad- Why would you do this?

Ruby- It's none of your business.

Ruby starts to walk away from her father and head to the airship.

Ruby's dad- I gave you everything.

Ruby- (looking at her father) You didn't give me everything.

Ruby's dad- What did I not give you?

Ruby- Isn't it obvious. You didn't give me freedom. I could never have freedom with you treating me like a dog.

Ruby's dad- Having freedom can be dangerous.

Ruby- Not as dangerous as you. Now if you excuse me I have a ship to catch.

Ruby dashes off towards the airship leaving her father to bleed on the roof of a building. She reaches the airship and knocks out all the guards stopping the ship from leaving. She gets on a leaves her home once again. She arrives in Altera at 3:15 A.M. She heads towards the Academy. She rushes to one of the science labs and fuses the ruby with her Claymore. Its appearance changes and the headmaster enters the lab with a ribbon.

Headmaster- Congrats on completing the quest. Here is your certificate stating your class has been changed. You also have this ribbon that you must wear to show you have improved and advanced.

Ruby- I don't know what to say.

Headmaster- You should be thanking me.

Ruby- I think I'll do that when I graduate.

Headmaster- I'll keep that noted.

Ruby takes the ribbon from the headmaster and puts her hair in bun with a braid under it. The ribbon keeping the bun in tact. She takes her new Claymore and leaves the academy. Now starts the first day of summer vacation. A lot is in store for Ruby and the gang. Their will be romance and a look at what the teachers do during their free time, but just a glimpse.

Stay tuned for the summer chapters and don't be afraid to leave a comment or review.


End file.
